pokemon_tower_defense_storylinefandomcom-20200214-history
Mt. Moon 2 (level)
Mt. Moon 2 is the ninth level of Pokémon Tower Defense and the fourth level of Chapter 2. Plot is flying on his , still looking for . Suddenly, Ash appears besides him on his . Gary tells Ash about the attack on Professor Oak's Laboratory, but Ash responds that there isn't much time to talk since he is being followed. Ash then tells he is heading towards Cerulean City and wishes Gary good luck facing the birds. Confused, Gary turns around and sees the Legendary Birds, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, and prepares himself to face them. Meanwhile at Mt. Moon, Satoshi and Brock have managed to clear all the rocks and have entered the mountain. Jessie and James then appear and are happy to see Brock has made his way in. Brock then reveals his family was never kidnapped and he only used Satoshi to get inside Mt. Moon. He then says they have to carry the Fossils inside the cave outside, to which James responds that "The General" will bring them back to life. Brock quickly tells him not to talk about The General in front of Satoshi and orders the grunts to execute their mission. Satoshi then has to fight Brock's Pokémon and the hypnotized wild Pokémon to prevent them from taking the Fossils. After a long fight, he/she manages to defeat all of the Pokémon and protect the Fossils, leaving Brock astounded. Major events * is revealed to own a . * Gary finds , but is left alone to fight the Legendary Birds. * Ash is revealed to be the Pokémon League Champion and to have taken that title from Gary. * Brock reveals he was lying about his family being kidnapped. * Satoshi defeats Brock, Jessie, and James. 'Debuts' * Ash Ketchum * * * Characters 'Humans' * * * Brock * Jessie * James 'Pokémon' * Pidgeot ( ) * Fearow ( ) * Articuno ( ) * Zapdos ( ) * Moltres ( ) * Zubat (multiple) * Geodude (multiple) * Clefairy (multiple) * Poliwag (multiple) * Growlithe (multiple; |Red Version}} only) * Vulpix (multiple; |Blue Version}} only) * Oddish (multiple; |Red Version}} only) * Bellsprout (multiple; |Blue Version}} only) * Paras (multiple) * Golbat (multiple) * Parasect (multiple) * Clefable (multiple) * Graveler (multiple) * Onix (multiple) Trivia * This is the first level since , in which Joey doesn't appear. * This is the first level to feature Legendary Pokémon. * From this level onwards, it seems the game's original storyline was scrapped for a new one. Although this is not confirmed, there are several reasons to assume this: ** Brock revealed he was only pretending to be evil, but claims in this level that was a lie. This seems a bit out of place and odd. ** In , Brock made a slip of the tongue by stating he will get rid Team Rocket, but quickly corrects himself by saying he will get rid of everyone that stands in his way, instead. If the "new" storyline was planned from the start this slip of the tongue was unnecessary. ** Also, in Route 3, Jessie and James threaten to kill Brock's family, confirming to be evil, but act as if they are being controlled from this level onwards. ** The sudden introduction of "The General". Category:Levels Category:Story levels